


First Sign of Affection

by dreamcreek



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcreek/pseuds/dreamcreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Kon are being cute again. And awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sign of Affection

First Sign of Affection

Unbelievably smooth. Tanned, strong, and attractively lined with visible veins. Tim runs his fingers through the palm, through the space of thick fingers, and shivers when the fingers flex and twitch. He licks his lips and slips his own slimmer, thinner hands together. He shivers again because his own hands are rougher than Kon’s and he’s been moisturizing and buffing them in order to shake off suspicion. 

Tim knows it’s because Kon’s skin is impossibly strong and nearly impenetrable. Tim _knows_. But it doesn’t stop the way he feels when he marvels at the soft skin, the lush way it glides across his own. He brings his clasped hands to his face and breathes in. Sun and leather. Summer heat and oil. He breathes and breathes and tightens his hands in a strong grip. Soft hands. Strong hands. Hands he is touching and grasping for the first time. 

Kon squeezes back and their foreheads kiss with a sweet whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> -lazarus asked you:   
> fandom: dcu  
> pairing: tim/kon  
> prompt: holding hands for the first time x3 (i actually prefer fluff~)


End file.
